A thousand miles
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: Now graduated from highschool a love lorn helga makes a trek to change her life.. (so I suck at summaries..it's a short fic I came up with in just over an hour R/R plz?)


A thousand miles  
  
By: Ms. Prongs  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the poem, the song, or the characters *smirks* so there..  
  
AN:  
  
Alrighty here's a quicky one I got inspired to write when listening to Vanessa Carlton..so let's see what happens..  
  
~*~  
  
10 years had passed since the day she was forced to move away from the city. Graduation from Langlade high school in Vermont had come and gone for a changed Helga Pataki.  
  
She was, in essence still Helga G. Pataki..the one who was a bully, and cruel. But now she was 19 years old, self assured, determined, reasonably cute, and definatly a lot more passionate then you'd ever see a girl.  
  
Light Golden blonde hair pulled into a ponytail letting it fall down just above her waist blew in the light wind as she made her way down the ever familiar street. Crystal blue eyes glistened with hope, and or longing, and her jeans and tank top made her look like a rather lovely young lady.  
  
The one thing that kept her going was that graduation was just a few hours away for the kids at her old highschool.  
  
Walking, the one reason she stayed the size 5 she was, and now jogging..she had been walking for almost 9 days to get back home. Leaving her sister was a pretty hard thing to do, see after they moved to Vermont her parents had divorced and both decided they hadn't wanted to take care of 'the girl', so Olga became the legal guardian of her little sister..and unfortunatly for Helga she got through to the tortured soul that was Helga. And it had done a world of good.  
  
As she turned to the city limits she sighed, took out her C.D. player and flipped on the one song that would make her keep her wits about her. "A thousand miles" by Vanessa Carlton. The song had become somewhat of a theme for her..and her love for Arnold, the 'cornflower haired angel' and all around love of her life. Hopefully he'd recognize her..well actually he would. She'd sent him a letter a few months ago and he'd responded with what she deemed a good tone. He said he actually looked forward to seeing her again, he was single (which was wierd..he just didn't feel like dating) and had found out that his parents were alright and in Tahiti at the moment. God was she happy for him.  
  
"Right Helga ol' girl..let's see if you're as 'self assured' as you think you are." she told herself and started to walk toward what she hoped to be her fate.  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
She smiled and breathed in the warm smell of spring..summer was near, she could feel it..and it felt great. Holding a certain hint of mystery, something that had always thrilled the blonde.  
  
Boy it felt great to be back, the city hadn't changed a bit, still there in one piece, children played on the streets, the shops were opened and people were chattering..  
  
Her goal was only 2 hours away by foot..the highschool which was an hour away from PS118, he'd invited her to come, and she told him she'd be there in 10 days.  
  
As people stared at her, or looked at her she remembered the words she'd used to him by return letter when he asked why it would take so long, Vermont was only a 2 maybe 3 day drive from where they lived.  
  
'Well, I don't drive, I walk..and I don't plan on walking all in one day, we graduated a week ago so i'm coming down there, maybe I'll be there before this letter..who knows. Incase I'm not. Wait for me.'  
  
She was almost positive he'd think she was crazy for this stunt.  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
Would he see her and run, would he see her and smile, maybe welcome her back into his life..would he not recognize her. Or would he ignore her.  
  
God, she needed him to remember her, and not the bully her..the one who slipped through the cracks of her shell every so often when he got her alone. She missed his smile, his half lit eyes, his angelic voice and wise words..his caring heart, everything about him and what made him the boy he was she missed and needed. She needed guidance in her life that she would trust..  
  
'I gotta get him..but can I?'  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
The sun was high in the sky and shining brightly, a beautiful day for a beautiful reuninion..or so she hoped. Hope was something she'd held onto as long as the locket of him she held with her.  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me  
  
Pulling it out she sighed fitfully as she stared into the eyes of beloved. And like in her dreams time seemed to slow as her heart fluttered. Like a little school girl she was teleported back to a time when she held a secret obsession for a certain football headed boy.  
  
How she longed for those days again, if anything just to be near him again, to tease and taunt him, to let him get near her again as she broke down about her family life..  
  
Turning a corner she looked at her watch. "12:45..two and a half hours to get to the school..". So she set off again as she slipped the locket back into her pocket.  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories  
  
When she came to a 'don't walk' sign she stopped and sighed, she was getting nervous..she really should be ashamed to have kept an obsession for over 16 years. That was a long time for somebody to love somebody from afar. "Like Cyrano, mayhaps I'll die of a broken heart, delerious and fighting..unrequited love as my killer.." she sighed and lamented slightly when she spotted a happy couple walk past her on the sidewalk.  
  
'My parents disowned me, my sister moved on, my friends forgot me, my love does not know I exsist except from memories of my torment, maybe I don't belong here..' she turned around and looked back down where she'd come from, the horizon of her past. She never looked back when she left the first time..why did she now?  
  
'Because I'm terrified.' she thought lamely, but when the 'walk' sign appeared her feet kept walking straight. 'Traitors!' she admonished and sighed but continued the trek that had taken in all actuality 8 days 10 hours and...30 minutes so far.  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
What about romance, he said he was single but that was weeks ago. What if he found somebody, what if he was Lila..what if. What if he forgot she was going to come..what if she'd been gone too long.  
  
She smiled softly when the a verse from a shakspearean poem came to her mind..  
  
'Yet do thy worst, old Time! Despite thy wrong  
  
My love shall in my verse ever live young.'  
  
Truth, it was the truth, no matter how far away, for how long, or where.. if it's meant to be, it'll happen. No matter what she'd always love him.  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
Her hope had been renewed by just those simple words. That one verse..those 17 words, and her own sweet love, she would just have to see what happened. Because, no matter what she tried, today--after 16 years she was going to confess no matter what happened..no matter the cost.  
  
Really, the only thing she was looking forward to--was seeing his face atleast one more time. Just to see him smile.  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't....  
  
Closing her eyes as she walked straight ahead she could picture the dream she'd had the night before she left her hotel room and began her journey. Of colors, of an embrace, of a love born from one meeting. It was a blessed dream to her, and she hadn't wanted to wake up that morning.  
  
But she did, and it had taken her on a journey she'd never forget. Through towns, villages, city's. She'd met so many people.. she almost didn't want this to end, her traveling, she liked it. So much inspiration. Of course, her heart was set on Arnold, on her beloved.  
  
She almost melted when she thought of him, and heard his name. The love that she felt when she just thought of him was overwhelming.  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
Almost there..she could see the highschool, decorated in all it's glory. With Red, White and Black. The school colors. She could hear the music faintly as it drifted to her ears and smiled softly remembering her graduation and the smile on her sisters face as she recieved her diploma and award for highest achiever in both Literature and Science. Such pride, to bad it faded the next day. But that didn't matter.  
  
Her pace picked up when she heard the music fade, along with her Euphoria of her sister.  
  
No longer was she going to think in the past, only the future.  
  
"Come on..I can do this..I can.."  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you...  
  
Voices passed her...people greeted her and she greeted back, eyes followed her and the noise of the city brought back memories from so long ago. But she forced them away. She wanted to be near him again, it was a desire that was something fierce. Like, no matter what her head told her to do, her heart and feet said. 'Too bad..you're going to see him again..'  
  
She had walked so long, come so far in her journey to announce her love for him.  
  
Now was the time..  
  
Standing at the steps she watched as people streamed out, wearing red robes with white stoles, hats off or covered with silly string.  
  
Chattering away, almost ignoring the unfamiliar blonde wonder as they passed.  
  
She closed her eyes and sang softly to herself till she saw him and all motor skills she'd retained in the 19 years of her life dissolved and she stood still..  
  
There he was, walking down, talking and laughing with Gerald and Phoebe. Till he spotted her standing at the bottom of the stairwell as people walked by and lights flashed as kids gathered in groups to get one or two last pictures together.  
  
But the words of the song still trailed on.  
  
"If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
If I could  
  
Just hold you  
  
Tonight"  
  
Their eyes met, and for an instant it was as if she was three again, standing there soaked in mud and chilled to the bone, but then he was there, smiling at her and complimenting her bow. And her heart soared..  
  
That one second in time would be her savior for years to come, when all seemed bleak and life was just too much.  
  
So it was true, he remembered her..didn't he?  
  
Suddenly he smiled..looking at her with silent admission. 'I know Helga..I know' was what those eyes said.  
  
When he came up to her she drew in a breath and smiled nervously. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." he replied back and they both laughed a little as time flowed slowly around them, nothing else mattering.  
  
"Welcome back Helga.." he said and pulled her into a hug that made her burst into silent tears. But he only held her tighter and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
Some how it was as if he knew she needed this release.  
  
And now she knew that her life would go on..he cared, he still cared..  
  
A dream I once had of you and I together,  
  
A dream I once had of us just forver.  
  
A dream I once had that was so complicated.  
  
A dream I once had that I didn't understand.  
  
A dream I once had of you being the one.  
  
The one I could turn to,  
  
The one I could trust.  
  
The one I could share with.  
  
My first true love.  
  
The one I could be myself around  
  
The one who understands me to a point,  
  
The one with just one word you know what I was thinking  
  
A dream I once had of something anything,  
  
A dream I once had of a smile upon your face,  
  
A dream I once had to feel your embrace  
  
A dream I once had to know the pattern of your heart.  
  
A dream I once had to know you are the one right from the start.  
  
A dream I once had and i tear fell from my eye,  
  
When the one I once dreamed about entered my life.  
  
By: Priscilla Angel  
  
And badda bing badda boom you got yourself a silly little romance ficlet..pathetic huh? that's what I thought too *sighs* 


End file.
